I Hear Voices
I Hear Voices was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 7th track on Velociraptor!. Background In an interview with NME ahead of the release of the album, Serge explained that he hadn't been sure about I Hear Voices until he went to see Tron and Daft Punk's soundtrack to the film inspired him to turn it into an electro tune. "It sounded like Neil Young," he said, "and now it sounds like Tron."NME, 4 June 2011 Lyrically, it's about "being in a flash club full of rich men, looking at the clock and missing home a bit. A simple sentiment amid the madness."Q Magazine, September 2011 Referred to as an important song on the album on multiple occasions, I Hear Voices is the band going back to their rave music roots.Kasabian on Velociraptor! Live I Hear Voices was debuted in Munich on 19 November 2011 and played until March 2012, occasionally replacing Man Of Simple Pleasures in the set during the arena tour 2011. It was notably performed as the last song before the countdown to midnight at the band's 2011 New Year's Eve gig, a play on the lyric "one minute to midnight". Quotes Releases Albums *Velociraptor! CD Album (PARADISE69) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Velociraptor! CD Slipcase (PARADISE71) *Velociraptor! 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE72) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Velociraptor! Album Promo CD-R *Velociraptor! Black Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! White Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! CD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Velociraptor! Instrumentals *Velociraptor! iTunes LP *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Live Releases Audio *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) Video *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) Lyrics I hear voices The tell me to stop Why should I listen They never felt the drop They hide in corners Behind the pretty girls In their gold In their gold In their gold One minute to a One minute to a One minute to midnight My soul you can have it 'cause it don't mean shit I'd sell it to the devil for another hit And midnight is coming and I wish that you were here I hear voices Echo in my brain They don't like it 'Cause I'm not dressed the same They hunt for rabbits Just like Yosemite Sam Say your prayers Say your prayers Say your prayers One minute to a One minute to a One minute to midnight My soul you can have it 'cause it don't mean shit I'd sell it to the devil for another hit And midnight is coming and I wish that you were here There's no need to fall There's no need at all Out of control trying to find my way back How did I end up here And into the darkness I walk as the world goes on by References Category:Songs